This interagency agreement provides services in support of FY 2009 Bilateral &Multilateral Activities performed on behalf of HHS by the Office of Global Health Affairs (OGHA). OGHA is responsible for overall policy and coordination of international science, public health, social and family policy activities. OGHA collaborates with relevant HHS Operating and Staff Divisions on the development and implementation of HHS international policy and programmatic objectives.